


Riding A Different Wave

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su-yeong sends Hikaru a package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding A Different Wave

It starts when Su-yeong sends Hikaru a package full of things from Korea. There's a note in with it that says he put in a bunch of toys since Hikaru is such a kid, so there's a package of something called gonggi, a thing called a jaegi, a game called yute no ri that Hikaru thinks looks kind of familiar, a volume of manwha that is just incomprehensible but also kind of beautiful, a few packages of unfamiliar snacks, and a burned CD. Hikaru pops the CD into the player and starts it while he opens up a package of Matdongsan and tries a piece, delighted to find it sticky, sweet and covered in little pieces of peanut. He doesn't eat too many before he moves on to the next snack, Ojingeo Ttangkong. This flavor is completely different since it's salty and tastes like fried squid wrapped around a peanut. After staring at the package for a bit, he realizes that this isn't too off the mark. It isn't bad, but it's not as good as the Matdongsan. It's as he's opening the Kkokkalcorn and extracting the first little cone-shaped corn snack that he realizes that he is kind of really getting into the music. The Kkokkalcorn sits on the end of his finger as he opens the CD case again and looks at the list of songs. He's heard of a few of the artists, but not many. But he's introduced to the Wonder Girls and Big Bang and G-Dragon and Rain and SNSD and a host of others where the language barrier doesn't matter because the beat and the melody seem to be the point of it anyway. Hikaru glances back at the note from Su-yeong and sees the line scribbled at the bottom. "Ko added in something for you, too. It's at the bottom. He insisted." Hikaru eats the Kkokkalcorn off of his fingertip finally and enjoys the salty crunchiness as he digs past a few more packages and sees the item Su-yeong had referred to. At the bottom of the box is a signed and framed picture of Ko Yeong-ha. Hikaru isn't amused, but he gets distracted by the music that he's finding himself already singing along to, "Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby..."


End file.
